


Breakfast In Bed

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, M/M, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: On the first morning they can sleep in, Mike and Harvey wake up together. Naturally, smut ensues.





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sauffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauffie/gifts).



> Happy birthday, dearest Sophie!!!!! *smooches*
> 
> (Inspired by [this beautiful pic on tumblr](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/post/160657089146/breakfast-in-bed-a-marvey-smutlet-for-sosauffie).)

In the four weeks they’ve been together, they’ve fucked exactly sixty three times. Mike has spent almost all nights at Harvey ever since that first time, that first night really, the first three times. 

On those nights, their day usually ends with intense, hungry sex, an overwhelming need for each other and a desperate urge to fulfill that need, no matter what. No matter how tired and exhausted they are from a fourteen-hour-day or a taxing, draining court hearing or deposition, that hunger has to be stilled, and clothes go flying left and right on their way to the bed, if they even make it that far. 

It’s always so very heated and messy and incredibly intense, and yet each time is different, a brave new world that expands inside of Mike, expands until he almost loses himself, but then there’s always Harvey, keeping him sane and safe.

Of those sixty three times, Harvey has fucked Mike senseless fifty seven times and Mike has been inside of Harvey on six incredible occasions. Mike remembers all those times with a slightly off-kilter blurry clarity, he remembers being on his knees, on his back, between Harvey’s spread legs, bent over a desk, spread out on the kitchen counter, leaning against a wall of a shower or a stall, Harvey’s breath hot in his neck and his fingers and his cock even hotter. 

On those nights, they fall asleep soon after, sated and satisfied and bathed in each other’s scent and touch. And even though those nights are short, even though the next day tugs at the covers way before sunrise, they sometimes wake up in the middle of such a short night, their bodies craving each other and their hands reaching out for muscle and skin before their minds catch up. Their moans fill the night and Mike’s stomach lurches every time that happens.

And in the mornings, no matter how early they come, whenever they wake up together in the same bed, they always, always do it again, either in bed or in the shower, quick and a little hurried most of the times, but no less necessary and no less scaring. 

When they haven’t spent the night together, even though that rarely happens, they never make it through the day without having each other, and they rarely make it any later than two p.m.. It’s usually earlier than that when Harvey drags, pulls, pushes Mike into one of the stalls in the senior partners’ bathroom or into one of the emergency staircases or until Mike texts Harvey to meet him in the back of the file room as soon as he can.

It feels as if Mike’s lips are tingling constantly, as if he’s half hard almost all the time, and just the thought of the possibility of touching Harvey, of kissing him, of being filled , it makes Mike bite his lips, or maybe that’s just because of that maddening tingle, that thirst for Harvey’s lips, maybe that’s Mike’s only way to make that stop for just a second, to be able to catch a breath.

And here they are, Harvey still sound asleep next to him and Mike biting his lips. It’s the first time Mike gets to see Harvey sleeping, to actually watch him, and Mike bites his lips even harder when Harvey stirs a little and his brows furrow ever so slightly. 

It’s a first for them, their first business trip together ever since they started whatever it is they are doing, fucking, dating, being lovers, and Mike has managed to sweet-talk Harvey into staying a second night, telling him that it’s too late to fly back home after the meeting’s ended, that they might as well keep their hotel rooms for another night and head back the next day.

Just like the first night, Mike has spent the night in Harvey’s room, in Harvey’s bed, of course he has, and Mike had Harvey last night and Harvey had him this morning, only an hour ago, and Mike can still feel Harvey, he can still feel his cock and his touch and his tongue and his bite, and now Harvey is lying there, just like that, relaxed and asleep and for a moment Mike thinks he might actually cry with all the glory and splendor of it.

Mike can feel his cock stir when Harvey smacks his lips in his sleep and he makes a careful movement to turn the covers so he can slip out of bed and maybe grab a quick shower without waking Harvey, but as soon as he rolls onto his back and tries to sit up, warm fingers wrap around his wrist and pull him down again.

“Nonononono,” Harvey slurs, his voice a little slow and slightly sticky with sleep, and his eyes are still closed while he shakes his head and pulls at Mike’s wrist again. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Mike smiles and rolls onto his side again, his arm secure in Harvey’s grasp. “I was going to take a shower.”

“No,” Harvey says again and his brows furrow again, but just only very faintly. “No way.”

“Okay,” Mike whispers and scoots a little, magically drawn closer to the warmth Harvey radiates. 

Harvey’s eyes are still closed when he turns his head towards Mike, but then they fly open and Mike inhales sharply. 

“I want you,” Harvey murmurs, his words raw with need. “I want you again.”

“Oh god,” Mike whispers when Harvey rolls his hips and his rock hard cock nudges against Mike’s thigh. “Fuck…”

“That’s the idea,” Harvey grins and reaches around Mike’s head to pull him in for a deep, hungry kiss. “That’s…”

“Don’t you want breakfast,” Mike manages to gasp before Harvey claims his lips again, truly claims them, and the greedy possessiveness with which Harvey kisses him makes his heart flutter madly in his chest.

“I want you for breakfast,” Harvey kisses into Mike’s mouth and it takes Mike’s breath away. “In bed. I want you, breakfast in bed, come here…” He pulls Mike on top of him and rolls his hips again, rubbing their erections together.

Mike moans. Harvey feels so good, so warm, so firm and solid and so, so aroused and for a moment Mike feels dizzy with the intensity of it all. 

“Come here,” Harvey says again and shifts Mike a little, his hands on Mike’s hips, so Mike is straddling Harvey’s legs. Then he sits up and Mike straightens his back.

He’s still loose from their last time so he doesn’t need much prep but while Harvey reaches for one of the condoms spread out on the night stand, Mike grabs the tube of lube and coats his fingers. He brings his hand behind his back and spreads the cool gel over his entrance, breaching his own body with at first just one finger, then two. After a moment, he withdraws his hand and coats his fingers with lube again.

This time, they wrap around Harvey’s cock, and Harvey moans when they close around him and slide down, slowly, from crown to base. 

Mike sits up a little on his knees and guides the tip of Harvey’s cock to his entrance. He holds it there for a short, breathless while, completely still, his head thrown back and Harvey’s fingers digging into his thighs. He can feel Harvey pulse in his hand and no matter how hard Harvey tries to control and measure his breathing, Mike can clearly hear how incredibly aroused Harvey is. 

“Mike.”

His name on Harvey’s lips is nothing but a whisper and at the same time it’s so, so much more. For that split second, for that moment when Mike tightens his fingers around Harvey’s cock and lowers himself the tiniest bit, for that moment, it is everything.

It hurts a little to take Harvey in, but the way it does is so intimately beautiful that all Mike can do is let it happen. He opens his eyes and falls into the depth of Harvey’s. 

Harvey’s mouth is slightly open, just like Mike’s, and Harvey’s hands hold Mike in place, one arm around his waist and the other hand between his shoulder blades as Mike takes him in steadily, little bit by little bit. When Mike’s ass cheeks touch Harvey’s thighs, when the movement stops, Harvey’s hand finds its way into Mike’s hair and Harvey moans.

“Oh my god,” Mike mouths and he’s longing to move, his cock trapped between their bellies, hard and leaking, but Harvey is holding him still.

“Shhhhhhhhh,” Harvey whispers, his breath a caress on Mike’s sweaty throat. “Don’t… don’t move.”

It’s so hard to abide by Harvey’s words when Harvey is throbbing and twitching inside of him and when all Mike’s body wants is to start racing towards the point of no return. Mike can feel Harvey swell inside of him and the moan that falls from Harvey’s lips when Mike’s muscles clench around him vibrates through Mike’s entire being.

“Harvey,” he pants, his lips brushing against Harvey’s impossibly hot cheek. “Harvey, please…”

But Harvey shakes his head and presses his hand a little harder against the small of Mike’s back. “No,” he murmurs, splaying his fingers on Mike’s oversensitive skin. “Wait…”

Mike tries to, he really does, but when Harvey twitches inside of him again and when Harvey’s hips give just the tiniest roll, there’s nothing Mike can do to stop his body from responding. He holds his breath and swallows deep in his throat, and when Harvey does it again, when he moves inside of Mike again, the echo rolls through Mike’s body like a tidal wave, slowly rising and steadily building, until Mike’s body responds again, mirroring that wave, chasing it.

Before Mike knows it, they are moving together like that, moaning against each other’s skin and letting their bodies take over, giving in to their growing desire and to the need that threatens to sweep Mike away. 

When Mike thinks he can’t take it anymore, he rises to his knees until Harvey almost slips out and then he stills. They’re both panting and Harvey’s fingers dig into Mike’s hip for a moment before Harvey relaxes and exhales shakily. 

He holds Mike close, trembling with arousal, and Mike listens. He listens to Harvey’s breathing and to his heartbeat and to the rush of Harvey’s blood inside his veins. 

Mike buries his face in Harvey’s hair, still hovering there like that, just the tip of Harvey’s cock still inside of him.

Harvey’s hips jerk a little and Mike squeezes his eyes shut so tight he sees stars. His legs tremble and Harvey’s hands pull him down again, gently but persistently, and Mike’s body eagerly follows their call.

Everything becomes a little blurry after that, a blinding race towards a climax that has been building for what feels like forever. Harvey’s hands are Mike’s anchor and Harvey’s voice, his wordless moans and sharp little curses, coax Mike further and further to the edge until he’s sure he’s going to fall any second. 

“God,” he gasps, his own voice hoarse and needy in his ears. “Oh fuck, oh god—“

And then Harvey stills again and pushes Mike down, down, down, a breathy, slightly surprised gasp falling from his lips, and Mike can feel how Harvey starts to come. 

For a moment Mike doesn’t even realize that he’s following Harvey, that he’s coming too, but when he does, it hits him harder than anything ever has before. His body rises and falls and he sags against Harvey’s chest, shooting his release between their bodies, spurt after spurt, until he’s completely spent. 

His cock is so sensitive it hurts, but in a good way, and when Harvey grips him lightly, just so very lightly, a final wave of bliss shoots through Mike and the moan he hears, the voice he knows to be his own, sounds alien to him and more beautiful than any other sound in the world.

That is until Harvey speaks.

“God, Mike,” he says and Mike’s head lolls against Harvey’s shoulder, all energy drained from him. “You’re incredible…”

All Mike can do is nod, and Harvey chuckles into his hair like a summer breeze. Mike feels so satisfied and so sentimental he has to shake his head at himself. 

He must have made some kind of sound because Harvey’s hold on him tightens a little and Harvey hums. “It’s okay. I’ve got you…”

“Yeah,” Mike manages to pant, and his muscles clench involuntarily when Harvey’s cock twitches inside of him one last time.

Harvey holds him like that for as long as possible but the time comes, inevitably, when he has to pull out. He immediately pulls Mike against his body and into his arms once he has disposed of the condom.

“How’s that for breakfast?” he smiles and Mike scoots a little closer, if that’s even possible. 

“Best I ever had,” he whispers and closes his eyes. There’s no need to get up just yet.

They have the room until noon.

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come and say "Hi!"! :D 


End file.
